


You Don't Trick a Trickster! (a.k.a. Gabriel, the romantic)

by lonelyphoenix85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyphoenix85/pseuds/lonelyphoenix85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend in the life of Sam, Gabriel, Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Trick a Trickster! (a.k.a. Gabriel, the romantic)

 

“He does, you know...”

 

“That is completely ridiculous!” Sam stated, tossing a pillow at the grinning Archangel. It disappeared two feet from Gabriel’s face and Sam jumped as, a fraction of a second later, it hit _him_ in the back of the head. _*Damn angelic powers!*_ Sam thought, rubbing his head.

 

“You’re telling me you haven’t noticed any of it? The staring, the crowding, the...”

 

“But they’ve always been like that!”

 

“Precisely Sammy...” Gabriel replied with a smirk.

 

Sam paused for a second in consideration, and then shook his head.

 

“Even if Cas does, there’s no way Dean would ever...I mean, he’s not...”

 

“Oh kiddo, if only you knew – some of the thoughts that run through your brother’s head...he’s an inventive guy, I’ll give him that...”

 

“Oh eww! Seriously, ewww! Why would you tell me that? Why on earth would you think I wanted to know that...?!”

 

“Aw, don’t be like that Sammy...sex is a natural and beautiful thing, after all!” Gabriel replied with a wink.

 

“It’s also a thing you’re in danger of never experiencing again - dude, he’s my brother! Come to that, Cas is yours – doesn’t it weird you out?”

 

“Doesn’t work that way with angels – and don’t try pulling the withholding sex card kiddo, we both know you’ll cave first, you always do.”

 

Sam really really wanted to wipe the smirk off of Gabriel’s face right then, he just wasn’t sure how since his usual method was to simply kiss it off, which would sort of defeat the object in this particular instance.

 

Before he had a chance to think of something else, there was a faint flutter of wings, and Dean and Cas were stood at the foot of the bed Sam was stretched out on.

 

“Grab your shit, Sammy – we got a job to go do while these slackers go check up on the nuthouse on high,” Dean said, moving quickly to grab the duffle at the foot of the other bed and start tossing things into it. Sam rose to his feet and grabbed his own duffel, following suit.

 

“Dean, must you persist in referring to Heaven in such a manner?” Cas asked in a tone of almost-exasperation.

 

 _*Dean must’ve been on rare form today, if Cas is this close to losing his cool!*_ Sam thought with a grin.

 

“The only completely sane angel I’ve ever met is you, Cas,” he ignored Gabriel’s indignant ‘Hey!’, “so I refuse to refer to that place as ‘Heaven’ – Heaven’s supposed to be perfect, not full of whackos.”

 

Dean’s tone was that of a long-suffering person who couldn’t understand why the idiot he was talking to hadn’t seen sense yet, softened by a layer of exasperated affection.

 

“So what’s Tommy’s monster of the week?” Sam asked as he went into the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush.

 

“Sounds like a simple haunting – be a nice change, almost like old times!” Dean replied with a grin. “We left the Impala there...”

 

 _*No shit Sherlock.*_ Sam thought – because really, popping in via air angel wasn’t a huge give-away that they hadn’t driven or anything...

 

“...so you guys are dropping us off before you go disappearing,” Dean said, speaking to Gabriel this time.

 

“Do I look like a taxi service to you Dean-o?” Gabriel replied, one eyebrow raised, and the hand not holding a snickers - _*when had he snapped that up?*_ Sam wondered – resting on his hip.

 

 _*Cas...? Please dude, it’ll be hilarious!*_ Dean thought, trying to keep the grin off his face as he pushed an image towards the angel.

 

 _*That is completely ridiculous, Dean,*_ Cas replied.

 

 _*C’mon, you need to try new things...*_

 _*And you believe starting a ‘prank war’ with my brother is a sensible idea?*_

 _*Please...?*_

 

When Gabriel turned bright yellow and sprouted a light with ‘TAXI’ written in large black letters on his head, Dean erupted with laughter. Sam, walking into the room a second later, quickly joined him.

 

Gabriel caught sight of himself in the mirror, and turned to Cas.

 

“I’m starting to think you’re spending too much time with Dean-o, bro...” he quipped with a grin.

 

His grin faded slightly when his snap of the fingers removed the yellow tint but not the light on his head.

 

“Uh, Cas...? I think you used a little bit too much punch here bro...”

 

“Not really – as soon as you reach the requisite number of journeys the light will disappear of its own accord, until then it is tamper-proof brother.” Cas responded calmly, face blank. Only Dean noticed the twinkle in his eyes – the angel was enjoying having caught his brother out for a change.

 

Dean and Sam had finally managed to get their laughter back under control, although both wore ear to ear grins.

 

“It’s always the damned quiet ones!” Gabriel muttered, pulling at the light experimentally. It was firmly attached and going nowhere. “I’m supposed to walk around like this in Heaven?”

 

“You could always cover it up – a hat perhaps?” Sam suggested, trying and failing to turn his smirk into something more sympathetic – he might love the archangel, but it was somewhat satisfying to see him on the receiving end of angelic trickery for once.

 

“Sammy, I knew there was a reason I loved you!” Gabriel stated, snapping his fingers with a flourish. The taxi light was covered up with a black cowboy hat, his clothes altered to match – Sam gaped at the tight denim and loose shirt wearing archangel in a way that made both Cas and Dean distinctly uncomfortable, and gulped when Gabriel winked at him.

 

“Let’s go, Sammy!” he grinned, reaching out to pull the stunned hunter into an embrace. Seconds later they were gone.

 

“Well, that worked,” Dean muttered.

 

“I apologise, it was the best I could do without damaging the motel room – an actual taxi would not have fit within its confines.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it Cas – it was cool, he looked fucking hilarious! It’s just...he pulls crap on us all the time, and we can’t even embarrass him once? No -instead we end up helping him seduce my baby brother - that shit’s not fair!” Dean pouted – although if anyone ever called it that to his face, they’d quickly be missing teeth...Dean Winchester did not pout! – throwing his hands up in the air. “How’d he know where to go, anyways?”

 

“I would imagine he took Sam to the Impala.”

 

“Oh hell no! They better not be doing shit in my car!” Dean cursed, reaching out absently to catch hold of Castiel’s arm ready to make the return trip.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

They arrived to find Gabriel perched on the hood of the Impala, hat tipped back slightly to accommodate Sam’s head as the younger hunter kissed him thoroughly.

 

All things considered, Dean decided it really wasn’t worth bitching over – he’d walked in on worse at the motel before now, as long as they continued to (mostly) respect the Impala as a fuck-free area, he’d cope.

 

He released Cas’ arm with a twinge of disappointment and called out to his brother.

 

“Get a room, bitch!”

 

“Jerk!” Sam shot back with a grin as he turned his head slightly to glance at Dean.

 

“Aw Dean-o, you’re just jealous you don’t get to have any angel nookie of your very own,” Gabriel taunted, pulling Sam back in for one more kiss before hopping off the car and walking over to stand by Cas. “Right, well, we’ll see you chuckleheads later – don’t go getting into trouble Sasquatch,” he said with a fond grin at Sam.

 

“We will return shortly, please take care not to injure yourselves to grievously in our absence.”

 

With that the angels disappeared.

 

“So,” Sam said, turning to face his brother, “ghost, huh? Details...?”

 

“Julie’s getting hitched tomorrow...”

 

“Tommy’s daughter? Good for her – guess she got over you after all, huh?” Sam teased with a grin.

 

“...and the groom had a jealous dead ex, it’s a good job Tommy remembered us actually – the sabotage was starting to get dangerous, it’s a miracle no-one got hurt already.”

 

“Hold up – if you already know who it is, surely you and Cas could’ve sorted it out?”

 

“Uh, yeah...about that...”

 

“Dean...” Sam adopted bitch-face #16 – the ‘I know I’m not going to like this, just spit it out already!’ bitch-face.

 

“We ganked the ghost and got invited to the wedding. Cas said he had to work, but that I’d be thrilled to attend, and if I’ve gotta dress up and be miserable I’m not above dragging you down with me.” Dean said hurriedly, glancing over to gage Sam’s reaction.

 

“Dude, you’ve got one weird-ass idea of what constitutes miserable!” Sam replied with a chuckle, dumping his duffle in the trunk of the Impala.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

The drive over to Tommy’s farmhouse took only a few minutes, during which Dean informed Sam that they’d been invited – very firmly – by the bride-to-be to stay in the guest rooms there, and that Cas had mojo-ed them up a couple of smart suits already in case the angels didn’t get back in time for the festivities.

 

They spent the day relaxing, helping out with a few last minute errands, and missing their respective angels – Sam moped over Gabriel’s absence, and Dean covered his own moping over Cas by teasing Sam.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Sam eyed the sky warily the next morning before heading to the shower – the heavy grey (almost black really) clouds were most definitely not the sun that had been forecast.

 

He turned the water on, finding the right temperature quickly before climbing in, and just stood there for a few minutes with the hot water cascading down over him. He jumped when arms wound around him from behind, relaxing and leaning in to the embrace as he recognised the unmistakable candy-sweet scent that was Gabriel.

 

“Heya kiddo,” Gabriel whispered softly, his breath across Sam’s back causing the hunter to shiver slightly.

 

Sam twisted around to face the archangel and bit the inside of his cheek to hold in the laugh that threatened at the sight in front of him. Gabriel was completely naked except for that stupid cowboy hat, and the effect was surprisingly arousing. He realised he must’ve thought that quite loudly when Gabriel spoke again.

 

“I never thought you’d have a hat kink Sammy...” he smirked.

 

Sam quickly wrapped one arm around Gabriel’s back as the other came up to cup the angel’s jaw. Sam leaned down until their lips were practically touching before he spoke.

 

“Heya Gabe, missed you last night.” His words were raw and breathy, barely above a whisper. He watched as Gabriel’s eyes dilated, felt the angel press in closer. Their lips met hungrily, Gabriel backing Sam against the shower wall with a strength that made Sam ache with need.

 

As they kissed the hunter reached up with the hand that had been resting at the small of Gabriel’s back and ran his fingers lightly over the skin between the angel’s shoulder blades – the only problem with shower sex, really, was that there was never enough space for Gabriel to bring his wings out properly.

 

Gabriel broke off the kiss with a gasp, a low moan ripping from his lips as Sam’s fingers pressed down a little harder on the second swipe.

 

“Oh Sammy...!” His head fell back, eyes fluttering closed as Sam scraped his fingernails over the area, reaching down as he did to also grasp the angel’s swollen cock with his other hand. After a few strokes he opened his hand slightly to grasp his own aching cock alongside Gabriel’s, and his strokes turned firmer, his pace increasing slightly.

 

Gabriel began babbling softly as Sam stroked them. Sam hadn’t been surprised when he discovered that the archangel talked – a lot – in bed, it seemed...fitting, really.

 

Gabriel’s head fell to rest against the hunter’s chest, pushing the hat off to reveal a distinct lack of anything but hair. Sam opened his mouth to ask about it but cut himself off with a whimper as Gabriel’s lips closed around one of his nipples – it could wait, he decided, returning his focus to the task at hand.

 

Gabriel’s hands grasped at any part of Sam he could reach, and as he felt himself nearing the edge he reached up to grasp behind the hunter’s neck, pulling him down into a rough kiss. They tumbled into a blissful oblivion together moments later, the grace-bond between them intensifying the experience as each felt the other’s pleasure on top of his own.

 

They stayed wrapped around each other as the water rinsed them clean, until eventually it began to cool. They stepped out and before Sam could even reach for a towel Gabriel had snapped them dry.

 

“What happened...?” Sam asked, tapping at Gabriel’s light-free head before running a hand over his hair as he pulled the angel into another embrace.

 

“Cas found out why it’s not smart to try and trick a trickster,” Gabriel replied with a wicked grin.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“You know the phrase ‘the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth’?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Well now so does Cas,” Gabriel said smugly. “He spent half his time on high declaring his love for your brother to anyone who would listen – Haniel eventually told him to do something about it or shut up, and I offered to remove the compulsion if he fixed my head.”

 

“That’s a shame – not your head, obviously. I mean Dean missing Cas’ little confession time. Assuming you’re right...”

 

“I’m always right Sammy!”

 

“... about Dean’s feelings I mean.”

 

“I may have left a little surprise behind for later, of course...” Gabriel smirked.

 

“Gabriel...!”

 

“It’ll only trigger again if I **_am_** right about your brother’s feelings Sammy, don’t get your panties in a twist. And it’s on a slow-release, it’ll wait til Dean-o’s ready to get his head outta his ass and admit to said feelings before it starts putting Cas’ out there – I like a joke but I’m not cruel...not when it comes to the only one of my brothers who’s not a complete douchebag, anyways.”

 

“You...” Sam paused to press a kiss to the angel’s slightly pouting lips “...are a total romantic at heart.”

 

“S’your fault,” Gabriel muttered leaning up to kiss Sam again.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

The wedding went off without a hitch, and Dean’s bitching about wearing a suit lasted only until Gabriel pointed out that a few of the men on the groom’s side were wearing kilts, and he would be more than willing to swap Dean’s suit for the traditional Scottish clothing.

 

Cas’ comment that the suit was “extremely attractive” on Dean had nothing to do with it – not a thing, honestly! The hunter was too embarrassed at the time to notice the way Cas’ eyes widened in shock as he spoke, having intended to say something completely different when he opened his mouth to talk.

 

The skies opened up as they were all leaving the church, thunder and lightning not far behind. They pulled up at the reception marquee to find Tommy on the phone in a panic.

 

“Hey Tommy, something wrong?” Sam asked, shaking off his umbrella before setting it down on a large mat beside the entrance.

 

“The cake didn’t turn up! Apparently the bakery’s van broke down this morning, and no-one thought to let us know so someone could go fetch the damned cake! It’s an hour’s drive each way, which’ll throw everything off – Julia doesn’t even know there’s a problem yet, she’s been so stressed about what might go wrong...”

 

Sam turned to Gabriel and raised his eyebrow in question.

 

“Y’know that sort of thing’s an abuse of my divine powers, Sammy...” the angel replied, grinning.

 

“Because you’ve _never_ abused your powers before,” Sam snorted.

 

“Alright, alright, save the begging for the bedroom kiddo, I’m on it!” With a quick glance to make sure that no-one was looking his way, Gabriel disappeared.

 

Sam turned to face Tommy, who couldn’t quite decide whether embarrassed or confused was the most appropriate expression.

 

“Uh, I mentioned my boyfriend Gabriel, right...?”

 

“Divine powers...?  Gabriel...?” Tommy muttered quietly, before looking Sam square in the eyes and asking, “I probably don’t want to know, but your Gabriel...he’s not...”

 

“Begins with Arch, ends with angel Tommy,” Dean chimed in helpfully, coming over with Cas.

 

Tommy gaped at Sam for a second before getting a speculative look on his face.

 

“Can I introduce him to a few people? I know a couple of self-righteous homophobic Catholics who could use a good shock to the system...”

 

“Oh I like you!” Gabriel exclaimed, walking out of the tent and back into the covered entryway. “Cake’s all set up inside ready for the happy couple to get slicing, by the way.”

 

“Thank you,” Tommy said, relief flooding his face, “you have no idea how grateful I am.”

 

As the five of them headed inside, Sam heard Gabriel mutter quietly to Tommy “so, those douchebags at the party? I fancy a little fun, and there’s nothing quite like scaring ignorant assholes to brighten your day!”


End file.
